


Handing Out Love

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: due South
Genre: Early Work, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray stood just inside the kitchen and watched the enthusiastic smile on his lover’s face slowly fade into a frown each time he opened the door.  (Holiday ficlet--Halloween)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handing Out Love

"What the fu…."

Ray sidestepped his old laundry basket, its wooden frame overflowing with every sweet known to mankind. "Is the corner candy store going out of business, Frase?" Peeling the cellophane wrapping from a caramel apple, Ray made his way into the kitchen, bypassing what appeared to be two of his largest cooking pots, one packed with individual bags of candy corn and the other filled with large grotesque-looking wax lips of every color. He grabbed a red one, stuffed it in his mouth and went in search of his lover.

"Wamma may mone mon me?"

"I beg your pardon, Ray?" Fraser looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table emptying a bag of black and orange M&M's into a glass fishbowl.

Ray pulled out the wax lips and smacked his own suggestively. "I said… Wanna lay one on me?"

Fraser wiped his hands on a nearby kitchen towel and stood, slipping his arm around Ray's waist and pulling him to his side. "I would be more than happy to lay one on you, Ray." Smiling, he captured Ray's mouth and tenderly explored it until the younger man's knees buckled. "Was that satisfactory, Ray? Did I properly lay one on you?" Fraser resumed his seat and opened another bag of M&M's.

"Damn, Love Lips. Those babies should definitely be labeled as a lethal weapon."

"Your suggestion is duly noted, Ray, and I shall notify the Consulate in the morning."

"Freak." Ray lightly punched Fraser on the arm. "I sure hope you washed that thing," he said, indicating the fishbowl of candy." Remembering the caramel apple in his hand, Ray took a large bite out of it.

Fraser rolled his eyes as he picked up the glass container and carried it into the living area, followed closely on his heels by a drooling Dief. "There, that should do it."

Ray pried his jaws open and scraped the caramel off his teeth with a finger. "What's the deal with all this candy?"

"Halloween, Ray, remember?" Fraser opened the door and gazed up and down the hallway. "I wanted to make sure I had enough for every child who visits us tonight."

Frowning, Ray ran his hand through his hair and grunted when it got stuck in the short strands above his forehead. "I hate to tell ya, Frase… hate to bust your bubble, but there really ain't that many kids in this building. Last year I didn't get one single knock on the door."

"I believe you are wrong, Ray. On several occasions, I have witnessed children running up and down the stairs."

"I'm pretty sure those are the O'Leary grandkids. There's 'bout a zillion of them. But they don't live here, Frase. They just visit now and then." Ray plopped down on the couch and furtively fed Dief the rest of his caramel apple. "There might be a kid or two with that new family that moved into 3E but I wouldn't stake my life on it."

Fraser wrestled the remaining piece of apple from Dief and took it into the kitchen. "I am confident we will have trick-or-treaters tonight, Ray." Tossing the sticky mess into the garbage, he called over his shoulder, "And please stop feeding Dief candy. You know it upsets his stomach."

Ray hastily stuffed the remaining Snickers bar in his mouth and offered his lover a chocolate smeared grin when he re-entered the room. "All I'm gonna say is this… any goodies left over are all mine. Okey dokey?"

Fraser opened the door again and peered outside. "I doubt there will be any candy left to ruin your beautiful smile, Ray."

"If you say so, Frase." Ray reached forward and nabbed a Bit O'Honey bar. "I am so gonna rack up tonight."

 

+++++++

 

Ray stood just inside the kitchen and watched the enthusiastic smile on his lover's face slowly fade into a frown each time he opened the door and checked the hallway. He hated like hell to see the light of disappointment dull Fraser's sexy blue eyes and would do everything in his power to replace it with one of joy.

Grabbing his jacket, he slipped Fraser a quick kiss. "Gotta run down to the precinct to fetch a file. Be right back."

Fraser nodded distractedly as he attempted to see over Ray's shoulder at the empty hall. "Do you wish for Dief and myself to accompany you, Ray?"

"Nah. You stay here. I'll be back before you can say trick or treat, smell my feet."

"Smell my feet? What do odiferous feet have to do with Halloween, Ray?"

"Let's save that story for when I get back, okay?" Ray felt his throat tighten when he saw Fraser dejectedly dump his handful of candy back into the fishbowl. Slipping inside, he wrapped his lover in a fierce hug. "Love ya, Frase."

"As I do you, Ray. Hurry back."

Ray saluted his lover with gusto. "Yes, sir!"

 

++++++

 

Staring at the mountain of candy on the kitchen table, Fraser glumly offered Dief a piece of candy corn. "Ray's dentist is going to be a very rich man, Dief."

A loud knock on the door prevented the greedy wolf from scoring a licorice twist. "I believe you've had enough, Dief." Fraser glanced at the clock on the wall. "Do you think Ray forgot his keys?" Dief trotted out of the kitchen, leaving his depressed human to follow in his wake.

"Ray, did you…."

"TRICK OR TREAT!"

A handful of Hershey Kisses fell to the floor along with Fraser's jaw. He stared in disbelief at the group of grinning people filing through the door of Ray's apartment. Lieutenant Welsh led Detectives Huey and Dewey inside, followed by Constable Turnbull. Bringing up the rear was the entire Vecchio family, with Frannie giving Fraser a very friendly pat on the behind as she walked by.

Home for a weekend visit, Ray Vecchio pushed his sister away from his blushing friend. "Benny! Heard you been holdin' out on us. Where's the goods? Give 'em up, Benny. None of us are leaving until we've eaten every last piece."

Unable to speak, Fraser simply pointed in the direction of the kitchen. As soon as everyone was out of sight, he turned and opened his arms to the man still standing in the doorway. "I cannot believe you did this for me, Ray."

"I'd do anything for you, Frase. You should know that by now." With a huge smile of love on his face, Ray moved into Fraser's embrace and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Pulling a pair of wax lips out of his jacket pocket, Ray waggled his eyebrows, "Come on, Love Lips. Can't let the natives eat all the goodies."

Fraser watched Ray chase after Dief, his lover laughing heartily as he tried to pull free the pieces of licorice stuck in the wolf's fur.

"God? Have I told you lately how much I love that man?"

 

The End

[You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, when I say this is an early work, I mean early as in over 10 years old. There are mistakes galore I'm sure. If you find something that is absolutely glaringly wrong, let me know and the next time I have a free day, I'll try to fix it. Otherwise, the story stands as it is, a testament to the love I once had for this fandom. Thanks!


End file.
